Mending a Broken Heart
by Bluemoon dreamer
Summary: ONESHOTS that are inspired by a challenge at Lost Forum, current entries: SunSayid, KateMichael, HurleyKate, JackClaire, BooneSun, SawyerBoone, CharlieSun
1. SayidSun

**Disclaimer:** You thought I owned LOST? Ha! No, just playing around in the universe; it's owned by ABC and other companies and people, just not me!

**A/N:** This fic is inspired by a challenge over at so if you want to see more weird pairings; go over there.

**Spoilers:** House of the Rising Sun, Solitary, Exodus Part One and Two; speculation on what might happen next season

* * *

Jin had been right; the island was a place of punishment, and now the island was punishing her. 

Sun couldn't remember how many hours she had sat on the beach; she couldn't remember the nights she had sat up waiting for him, but when Michael had returned, distraught, fatigued, and, most importantly, alone, Sun had lost hope. She could still recall the look of pain in Michael's face when he told her the news.

Jin had gone to save her, but in the end, his life had ended too, to save her. She felt guilt and anger; why hadn't he listened to her? Of course, there was nothing she could do now, but the guilt made the grief more manageable something else to dwell on other than the hole in her heart.

"Sun." Sun was vaguely aware that someone had just said her name, but she thought it might just be a hallucination; she had had a few since she had stopped eating and drinking regularly. "Sun, you need to eat."

Sun turned to see who was speaking to her, her head started to swim and she couldn't make out who was approaching her. "I'm not hungry," she said thickly, her voice dry and cracked. "Please, leave me alone."

Whomever it was, decided to ignore her comment and pushed something into her hands. Sun looked up at the face; it was dark and surrounded by a mass of black curls. Sun thought for a moment and then realized it was Sayid. "I'm not hungry," she repeated, feeling a headache coming on; maybe if he would leave her alone it would go away.

"You're right, you're not hungry," Sayid said, and for a moment, Sun thought he saw things her way. "You're starving." Sun's hopes were dashed. "You need to eat something; you'll feel better."

Sun brushed past him, intent on heading to the caves; it was easier to forget about Jin there for some reason. However, she hardly made it three steps before she stumbled. Before the she landed in the sand, Sayid had caught her arm. "You must eat something, Sun," he told her. "You're weak and starving yourself won't help or change anything."

Sun glared up at him, but Sayid was intent and led her into the shade, forcing her to sit down and eat the fruit he had brought her. After a few bites, Sun conceded that Sayid might have a point about food; she certainly felt better. She made it halfway through the papaya before remember that Jin would never eat food of any kind anymore; suddenly the papaya was no longer appetizing. "I'm not hungry," repeating herself again.

"Sun, you've hardly eaten anything in over a week," Sayid said gently. "You need to eat. The only person you're hurting is yourself. Please, Sun, you need to eat."

Sun turned to look at Sayid, feeling apathetic and dejected. "I don't want to eat," she said. "I don't want to live. Jin went to save me, and he died. I don't deserve to live." Sun was slightly pleased by the shocked look on Sayid's face; she wanted someone to know her pain and feel it. She also just wanted to be left alone.

"How can you say that you don't deserve to live?" Apparently, her attempt to get to Sayid did not work since he seemed even more determined to force her to eat. "Jin loved you; now, he's dead, but do you think he wants you to join him there? Sun, just because Jin's dead it doesn't mean that the world is over." Sun looked up into Sayid's face, and she saw a sad, wistful smile on his face. "At least you told him how much you loved him before he died, I did not have such a luxury. To tell the one person I love just how much I loved them before they died."

Sun was shocked by Sayid's revelation. He had lost someone he loved and not been able to say how much he loved her? Sun shuddered and wondered how horrible she would feel if she hadn't worked up the courage to go and find Jin that day. Whatever guilt she felt now she knew would be one hundred times worse if she had never made up with Jin. "Please, Sun," Sayid's gentle voice prodded. "Just eat something, it will make you feel better."

Sun resumed eating her papaya and Sayid smiled at her. Sun gave a weak smile in return, her thoughts dwelling on the woman he had mentioned. "Do you think she knew how much you loved her?" Sun finally asked when she had finished the papaya.

Sayid looked at her puzzled; his gorgeous brown eyes intent and sincere. "Who?"

"The woman you spoke of? Did she know?" Sun prompted.

"Oh," Sayid said, realizing of whom she spoke, "I'm not sure. I hope she knew, but I cannot say if she did or not."

Sun stared off into the ocean, so beautiful and powerful. "I'm sure she did, Sayid. A woman always knows when a man loves her, even if she's too afraid to admit it to herself."

Sun turned back to Sayid just in time to see a small smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Sun. That's very considerate to offer your opinion about her, and I certainly hope you're right," Sayid told her.

The sat together as the sun sank into the ocean; as the sky turned from a beautiful blue to brilliant orange/red, then fairy pink and finally a dusky purple. "I must go," Sayid said, breaking their comfortable silence, but Sun heard a tinge of regret in his voice.

Sayid stood up next to her and offered his hands to her. Sun took his hands and then stood next to him in the twilight. "You need to eat again," he said softly, his breath brushing her cheek.

"I'll eat," she promised and then looked up into his eyes. She wanted to thank him: for the food, the hope and the peace, but when their eyes met, the words got stuck in her throat. All she could manage was a small smile and hope her eyes told him the rest of the story.

"You're welcome," he whispered and then kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now I must go." Sun nodded sadly; she understood, even if she did not want him to go, he was needed. He glanced around and plucked a flower from the ground near by, handing it to her. "But I'll always be here for you."

Sayid left her then, and Sun was grateful. He didn't need to see the tears fall from her eyes silently. The flower she held in her hands, the one had just gave her, it was similar to the one Jin had given her in the airport. The one that made her get on the plane…

Maybe fate wasn't punishing them after all, as she watched Sayid's form disappear into the darkness; maybe fate knew exactly what they needed after all.

* * *

Reviews are a pretty present in my inbox! They would be much appreciated, in case you didn't guess that. 


	2. KateMichael

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own LOST, but did you really think I did? Wouldn't I be writing for next season if I did?

**A/N: **I decided to have all my Cult Ship ficlets in one spot, so I'm adding on here. Ironic how this one also fits the title.

**Spoilers: **Exodus, Parts 1 and 2, and my theories on next season, and possibly others, basically all episodes of season one.

* * *

Kate made her way through the jungle, a bag full of fruit and water slung onto her back. She had just made one of her few daily trips to the caves; gathering water, food and other supplies everyone on the beach needed. The group on the beach had been a solemn one since Michael had returned, without Sawyer, Jin and Walt. He explained that Jin and Sawyer had drowned, but whenever anyone asked about Walt he became strangely quiet, unwilling to talk about what had happened with anyone.

Kate couldn't decide if Walt had drowned, and Michael blamed himself because he was his father, or is something worse had happened out there on the water but Michael wouldn't talk about it, and she worried about him. At first, Kate thought her feelings for Michael came out of pity and a desire to see someone who had been once so full of life happy again, but she soon realized that there was more than that.

"Help!" A voice cut through Kate's contemplation. "Someone, please, help!"

Kate took off in the direction of the voice. She hardly thought as branches cut at her arms as she flew by after the voice, which was begging for help. Kate paused, hoping the voice would call again. "Help!" the voice yelled again, distinctly closer. Kate gave a little smile; she had been going in the right direction.

Kate took off again; and when she burst out of the bush onto a secluded space of beach, she was not prepared for the scene that greeted her there. Sun and Sayid stood with a couple others surrounding Michael who held a gun to his head and was threatening to shoot himself.

Kate moved slowly closer to Sayid and Sun, who stood closest to Michael. Sayid was trying to convince Michael to put the gun down. "Michael, please, put the gun down," Sayid urged quietly and calmly. "You don't realize what you're doing."

"You don't think I realize what I'm doing?" Michael pressed the gun to his head harder. "I know damn well what I'm doing, and nothing anyone's going to say will stop me."

Sun cried silently, and Kate pulled her into her arms. "Shh…" she whispered, "everything will be fine." Sun buried her head on Kate's shoulder, and Kate tried her best to soothe Sun while she felt dread overtaking her at every turn. She trusted Sayid, but what if his calm logic couldn't cut through the madness Michael was facing?

Sun was starting to pull herself together, and Kate knew that it would be best if the others left. Maybe she and Sayid could convince Michael to put the gun down, and if that didn't work, she could always send someone to find Jack. He would have some plan; he always did. "Sun," Kate said softly into Sun's ear, "I need you to take the others and take them away. Sayid and I will try to convince Michael to put the gun down, but after you get everyone away, go and find Jack. He'll have some idea what to do."

Sun nodded and pulled away from Kate's embrace. Kate turned her focus to Michael and was dimly aware of Sun's gently proddings to convince the others to leave. "Michael," Sayid was saying, "please, put the gun down. Your death won't help find Walt."

Kate's head shot up at that one; Walt was alive? What? How did Sayid know? However, that appeared to be the wrong thing to say because Michael got a crazy look in his eye and gripped the gun even tighter. "Leave Walt out of this!" he shouted. "He's none of your damn business!"

Kate cautiously approached Sayid, who was a mere ten feet from Michael. She remembered what Sayid had done to Shannon in the forest when she had held a gun on Locke, but she couldn't see him jumping at Michael. For one thing, the chances that Michael would miss his mark if Sayid attacked him were very slim. Also, Sayid would have a much worthier opponent in Michael and even if Sayid managed to get to him without Michael shooting himself, the chances were high that in the struggle for the weapon they would manage to injure each other.

"Sayid," Kate said in a low voice, eyeing Michael carefully. He looked so lost and hopeless, like a little puppy. "Give me some time alone with him. Let me see what I can do."

Sayid looked at her skeptically, and Kate felt her worth drop as he seized her up and down and appeared to find her lacking. "All right, ten minutes, and then I'll be back," he agreed softly and quietly retreated into the brush.

"Hi, Michael," Kate said, deciding that if she started things out as if he weren't holding a gun to his head she might get somewhere.

Michael looked at her skeptically and continued to hold the gun there, and Kate saw so many emotions on his face. He looked lost, hopeless, fatigued and desperate. Kate wondered exactly had happened to Walt since it seemed that Sayid didn't believe he was dead. "Michael, what was Sayid talking about?" Kate asked quietly. "Is Walt still alive?"

"Don't talk about Walt," Michael said harshly. "He doesn't deserve what happened to him. He was a good boy."

Kate wasn't sure where to go from there. Walt was alive? Then why hadn't Michael said anything? "Michael, what happened to Walt?"

Michael readjusted his grip on the gun and glanced around nervously. "It's all my fault," he whispered. "I couldn't protect him. He's my only responsibility and I failed him. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Kate's heart started to break; Michael blamed himself deeply, and she wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. "Michael, it's not your fault," Kate told him softly, tears in her eyes. "Please just put the gun down; maybe you can still save him."

Michael had tears running from his eyes, and he looked at Kate, now only a few feet away, a broken man. "They wanted him," he choked out, tears falling freely. "They said that they wanted 'the boy.' He didn't even have a name; he was just a _thing_ to them." Michael broke down completely. "But he's not a thing; he's my son and I failed him."

The gun fell loosely from Michael hands and he cried on the sand. The moment the gun hit the sand, maybe even before it had, Kate had closed the spaced between them and embraced Michael. She felt so much for him; anger, agony and fear. She knew which 'they' he spoke of; she knew that the Others had Walt. No wonder Michael felt so broken; he wasn't even prepared for the fight, everyone had thought that the Others were after Aaron.

"Michael, it's okay," Kate soothed, tears running down her face. "We'll get him back. We'll find a way to get to him; Locke or Sayid will have a plan, but we must tell everyone else. Don't lose hope, we can still get Walt back."

Michael turned his tear-streaked face up to hers. "Do you really think so?" he asked, his voice raw from crying and his eyes with a wary show of hope in them.

Kate smiled watery. "Of course," she whispered; she couldn't crush his hope, and she suspected that as she said it, she wasn't saying it to only comfort Michael. Her heart broke for him, and she knew that she would be as miserable as he was if they couldn't get Walt back.

Michael caught her up in a hug, a bone crushing and intense hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Kate, with her arms wrapped around his neck, smiled into his shoulder. "I'll you had to do was ask," Kate told him. "I've always been here for you."

Michael pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, and Kate hoped that everything she felt was evident there. A small smile graced Michael's worn features and he pulled her back into the tight hug. "Yes, I guess you have," he whispered back, content. Kate felt better; better because Michael was better and hopeful that they might be able to stop Michael's pain.

Besides, even if they didn't, at least Michael wasn't alone anymore; and maybe she wouldn't have to be alone anymore either.

* * *

I love reviews! hint, hint


	3. HurleyKate

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own LOST, in case the previous disclaimers didn't already establish this fact.

**A/N: **I again wrote this for a challenge over at Lost-Forum (dot) com, so if you want to check out other wacky entries, I suggest you hop over there. This was a weird pairing for me, and I'm not sure how well I worked it, so please let me know!

**Spoilers:** Exodus Parts 1 and 2, Tabula Rasa, Numbers, possibly the other Kate episodes and maybe every other episode; I'm not sure, I've seen all of season one, so I guess everything's game.

* * *

Hurley paced the beach; he hated waiting. Jack had asked him to wait for him while he went back out to the Black Rock; Jack wouldn't say why, but he said he'd need Hurley's help once he got back. Hurley hated waiting; almost as much as he hated blood and the numbers.

Hurley continued to pace, wondering what Jack was doing and why he needed to be there when he got back; he really hoped that he wasn't getting anymore dynamite. "Hey! Hurley!" a voice from behind he shouted.

Hurley turned to see Kate walking up to him. Hurley suppressed his fluttering heart; he had had a major crush on Kate the first time he'd seen her, not like she'd ever like him. After finding out she was a convict, Hurley had been confused about his feelings. He did his best to avoid her for a while because he always seemed to stammer around her, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was shy or scared.

"Hi, Kate," Hurley said, relaxed. Time had erased basically all of his fear of Kate, and his crush had been reduced to an after thought; but on occasion, when he wasn't thinking and she just appeared (she was awfully good at that), Hurley felt a tug of his heartstrings at the sight of her. "What's up?"

Kate's long hair fell into her face and she swept it back, appearing frustrated with it. "Have you seen Jack? Somebody ate something that's making them feel nauseous and Sun thinks it might have been poisonous."

"Dude, that sucks," Hurley commented. "I don't know when Jack's gonna be back; he just asked for me to wait for him here."

Kate looked slightly disappointed, but then gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll wait for him," Kate said, sitting down on a log and taking out a bottle of water from her pack. "Do you know why Jack wants your help?" Kate asked after taking a large gulp, then she offered the bottle to Hurley.

Hurley took the bottle, slightly self-conscious. "No, he didn't mention it," Hurley admitted. "I think he went out to the Black Rock."

"What?" Kate said, jumping up. "Come on, we have to go after him."

"Wow, slow down, dude," Hurley said. He really didn't want to go out into the jungle, the dark territory, if he didn't have to. "Jack said he could handle it."

"Yeah, well, Jack's an idiot," Kate told him matter-of-factly. "Come on; I need someone to come with me."

"Why don't you go get Locke or Sayid?" Hurley suggested. "Because, I'm not like the best person to have with you in a jungle where there's a monster."

"No, Locke and Sayid are too far," Kate countered. "Plus, I want you to come." She paused her, and looked up at him uncertainly. "You make me feel safe."

Hurley wanted to rewind that moment. Did Kate just actually say he, Hurley, made her, escaped convict tough girl, Kate, feel _safe?_ He must have been hallucinating. He looked down at her, and her pleading eyes made him cave into her wishes. "Sure, fine, whatever, dude, but let's go; I don't wanna be in there any longer than I have to," Hurley said, setting off in the direction he'd seen Jack take.

Kate caught up with him in a few seconds. Hurley glanced over at her once, wondering if she wanted to talk, but she appeared to be content just walking there beside him. Hurley decided not to break the silence, even though it made him slightly uncomfortable. Inane chatter kept him from thinking too much when things were bad, and he thought things were bad right then.

Kate took the lead when the entered the thick jungle, glancing to the left and right often and watching the ground. Hurley admired her skills in the jungle; he had no idea what she was looking for but she appeared to know, which gave him confidence.

There was a low grumble to their left, and they both froze. A few seconds later, the thing grumbled again, this time much closer. "Follow me," Kate said in a panicked whisper, and she took off to the left heading for clump of bushes they could hide in.

Hurley followed as quickly as he could, trying not to stumble and fall. Unfortunately, he did manage to fall. "Hurley!" Kate yelled, turning around. She started to make her way back to him.

"No, you go," Hurley told her weakly. He thought he might of twisted his ankle, if not actually broke it.

Kate didn't listen and rushed to his side. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked, concern obvious in her eyes. She started to feel his left ankle; that wasn't the one he thought might be broken. She turned her attention to the other ankle.

"Ouch!" he said, wincing, when she prodded a little too hard. "That hurts, dude."

Kate gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, can you move? We should really try to get out of the open, and I can't, well, umm…" Kate trailed off, but he knew what she wanted to say; there was no way she could lift him up, he was probably three times her body weight.

Hurley shook his head. "No, just leave me. I'll be fine."

Kate stood up next to him resolutely. "No, I'm staying here." She stood and appeared to listen; Hurley listened then too, and surprisingly he didn't hear anything. "I think it's gone," she said, relief spreading across her face.

She came and sat next to his head and smiled down at him. "I'll wait until I hear someone, and then I'll go get Jack. We're not too far off the main path to the Black Rock; I'm sure I'll be able to catch him."

"Kate, you don't have to stay," Hurley told her. He didn't want to hold her up just because he was clumsy. "I'll be fine."

"No," she repeated. "Besides, I want to stay with you." She grinned down at him.

Hurley shifted his weight, trying to get more comfortable. He bumped his ankle and shooting pain coursed up and down his leg. "Oww!" Kate immediately moved to help him find a more comfortable spot without jarring his ankle.

When Hurley had finally found a relatively comfortable position, his ankle wouldn't stop bothering him. "I think it's really broken," he whispered weakly, in a little pain.

Kate gave him a mysterious smile. "Maybe a kiss will make it better." Before Hurley could respond she bent down a pecked his lips. She pulled back slightly and appeared to think about coming back when they heard a noise.

"That's Jack," she said, standing back up. "I'll be back in a minute." She gave him a coy smile and took off in the direction they had run from.

Hurley sat stunned. Had Kate just kissed him? He wanted to replay that moment over and over, and he realized, with a smile, maybe his crush hadn't been as silly as he thought initially.

* * *

I love reviews:) Thanks to all my reviewers of the first two entries, I really appreciate it! Oh, and next up (I actually having the pairing this time) will be Jack/Claire, cool, right?


	4. JackClaire

**DISCLAIMER: **So, no, I don't own LOST, but do you think I'd be writing this if I did?

**A/N: **So, here's my Jack/Claire entry; this was surprisingly difficult because I think this ship is too cute. It also kind of fits with all the other stories in this set at the moment, so they are still kind of connected.

**SPOILERS: **Exodus Parts 1 and 2, possibly any Jack episode or the Claire episode; as usual, I guess anything in Season One is game, and knowledge of my previous stories might help, they sort of build off one another.

* * *

Claire gently rocked Aaron in his cradle, singing to him softly. He had been fitful in the past week, and Claire had tried her best to keep him happy, but it was harder now that she was the only one truly concerned with Aaron's well fare. Ever since she had seen Charlie getting high, she had suspected for a while that he might have found a heroin stash somewhere, she had told him to stay away from her and Aaron, and she didn't regret it, too much. 

Claire only regretted her decision slightly when she hadn't slept in nearly twenty hours and knew that she should really shower and do a few other basic hygiene steps while Aaron rested. With almost half the other survivors off searching for Walt everyday, it wasn't hard for everyone to forget that she was a new mother.

To be honest, Claire didn't mind. It was much better than the constant dotting and attention she had received right after Aaron was born. However, a helping hand every once and a while would be nice. Since caring for a child was much more work than she had ever dreamed.

Claire stopped rocking the cradle, satisfied that Aaron was truly asleep. Now, she needed to find someone to keep an eye on Aaron while she went and showered. Claire scanned the beach; it was pretty much deserted. Maybe ten people were still hanging around, and she hardly knew any of them.

Maybe if she hadn't disappeared for two weeks, and lost a good portion of her memories, she would be willing to ask one of these people to help because she loved people and knew that she had probably gotten to know almost everyone on the island before she was kidnapped.

However, the only person still left on the beach that she remotely trusted was Sayid, who must have taken a day off from searching for Walt. She had heard that there were two search parties; one led by Locke and the other by Sayid, someone else might be taking over for him today.

"Hi, Sayid," Claire said, walking over Sayid's shelter where he was fiddling with some electronics.

Sayid looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, Claire. Can I help you with something?" he asked, setting aside his tools.

"Oh, you don't have to stop working," Claire assured him. "I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Aaron while I go to the caves to shower. He's asleep right now, and I, uh, I don't have anyone to watch him."

Sayid gave her a sympathetic smile. "Of course," he said. "It's the least I can do."

Claire grinned at him. "Thank you," she gushed. "I won't be long, I promise."

Sayid laughed, grabbing his tools and following Claire over to her camp. "Take as long as you need. You deserve a break every once and a while, Claire."

Claire smiled slightly and dug through her things, finding a clean set of clothing. With one look back, Claire took off toward the caves, looking forward to the shower that awaited her.

Claire arrived at the caves to find them just as deserted as the beach. She counted only six people hanging around as she made her way to the showers. Claire, so happy to be alone and showering, did not even stop to check if anyone was already showering and just stripped down in the small alcove in the caves that was provided for that purpose.

So, when she walked into the area with the showers, she was surprised to find a very wet, and naked, Jack standing under the showers. Claire shrieked in surprise, causing Jack to turn and look at her. Hastily, she tried to cover herself up, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry," Claire said. "I'll just go and wait." She scrambled back to the alcove and pulled her shirt on, her face burning in embarrassment.

She couldn't believe she had been so out of it that she had just walked into the showers without checking to make sure they were deserted first. A few minutes later, Jack appeared, still wet and still topless. He had pulled on a pair of jeans and was grinning at her. "Daydreaming, Claire?" he asked mischievously.

Claire blushed again. "Maybe," she replied. "Are you done?"

Jack glanced at her, up and down. For a second, Claire felt distinctly uncomfortable and excited at the same time. "Yes," he finally pronounced. "Unless you'd like some help?" he offered.

Claire turned even redder and just shook her head, unable to respond. She took her shirt and a towel with her soap into the showers. She hoped that the showers might clear her clouded head; since when did Jack make her head clouded? The only person she remembered making her feel like that on the island was Charlie, and well Locke once, but that was different.

Claire took a long shower; basking in the cool water running down her body and trying to save this feeling for when she was covered in Aaron's spit-up. After about twenty minutes, Claire decided she should probably start getting ready to head back to the beach. Aaron could hardly be trusted to sleep for more than an hour at a time, and by the time she got her things together, that hour would nearly be up.

Claire trudged out of the shower, unhappy that she had to get out of the showers, but resigned to the fact that it would be best to get back to Aaron. She pulled on her clean clothes and brushed out her wet hair, pulling it up on top of her head. She glanced around, trying to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, and noticed something, her old pair of pants were missing.

Claire suspected that Jack had taken them; she knew it was to get back at her for walking in on him, but she was still annoyed. Claire hurried back to the caves, determined to let Jack know just what she thought of the trick. "Jack!" she called, entering the cave space he had claimed as his own. "You have something of mine."

Jack emerged from a shadow, a large grin on his face, holding her pants. "I assume you mean these," he said wickedly. Claire just glared at him, furious but amused despite it all. "Has anyone ever told you you're adorable when you're angry?" His eyes danced.

Claire felt her anger turn to embarrassment in less than a second. "Thank you," Claire stuttered out, still blushing furiously. "Could I have my pants, please?"

The mischievous glint was back in his eyes, and Claire tried to not squirm a little. That look made her feel excited and nervous all at the same time. "Possibly," Jack teased. "So, who's watching Aaron?"

Claire blinked. He had switched gears much too fast for Claire to follow. "Uh, Sayid," Claire stumbled out. She tried to say something else, but nothing was coming. Jack gave her a small smile, and Claire was even more flustered.

"So, you wanna stay for some guava and water?" Jack asked, again changing direction so fast it left Claire dizzy. "Sun claims that the guava's excellent."

Claire blushed. Was he flirting with her again? "I should be getting back though," she made a vague motion in the direction of the beach, "Aaron'll be awake soon from his nap. I don't want to cause Sayid too much trouble."

"Oh course not," Jack dismissed, but Claire sensed he was hurt.

Claire wasn't sure what compelled her to make the next move; although, she was quite sure her brain didn't clear the action. She took two steps forward and pecked Jack on the lips. She pulled back and saw that Jack was stunned. However, his surprise lasted all of three seconds, before he pulled her back for a much more breathtaking kiss.

A while passed before Jack released her, and Claire stumbled back, stars in her eyes, blushing violently. "I, uh, I really need to go now." Jack gave her a swift nod, but she saw the smile playing across his features. "But, a rain check, maybe?"

Jack smiled at her, and Claire's heart skipped a beat. "Whenever you can find the time."

Claire smiled and left the caves, humming a sappy love song. She hadn't felt like this a long time, even Charlie hadn't made her this giddy. It wasn't until she was back at the beach that she realized something, Jack still had her pants.

Claire smiled slightly; he had probably planned that. Besides, it would give her an excuse to go see him sooner. She hoped that Sayid enjoyed babysitting Aaron because she might need a babysitter more now, and that thought made the whole world light up.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was sappy. I'm not sure when the next entry will be up, but it's a strange one, Boone/Sun; think about that. Oh, well, I like a challenge. Again, if you like these, go check out the "Cult Ship Fanfiction Challenge" at LostForum(dot)com. 

Oh, and I love reviews. :)


	5. BooneSun

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own LOST, unfortunately, so I just play.

**SPOILERS: **Exdous Parts 1 and 2, Hearts and Minds, ... In Translation and House of the Rising Sun; whole season possible

* * *

Boone tapped his foot impatiently outside the ladies restroom. Just how long did it take for one person to use the bathroom anyway? If Shannon didn't hurry up, they were going to miss their flight; and after all the bitching she had done after they weren't in first class, he wasn't sure if he could stand her for the fourteen hours until the next flight.

Boone glanced around the airport; an Asian man had just speed into the men's bathroom and annoyed looking Arab walked past, Boone wondered if that was the poor guy Shannon had reported to the security guard when he came back after trying to get them bumped to first class.

He didn't want to show it, but Boone was also pissed off that they hadn't been allowed into first class. He could stand business class, but he preferred first class any day, if only because the food was at least passable. On a fifteen-hour flight, decent food was a nice addition.

Boone glanced at his watch again; Shannon had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. What could possibly be taking this long? An Asian woman brushed past him into the bathroom, obviously upset, and even in her distress, Boone couldn't help but notice she was very pretty.

The thought that she was pretty surprised Boone; he normally went for tall blondes, much like Shannon, he thought bitterly, and this woman was the antithesis of that. She had a quirk about her that he recognized; something in her demeanor had spoke to him. She had seemed vulnerable, like something good had happened and now she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Judging by the look on her face, the other shoe might have dropped.

A distraught Asian man in the food court a little ways over interrupted Boone's musings. He was clearly looking for someone, someone who had disappeared. His panic was strange; it was almost as if he feared that this person might leave and disappear. Boone shrugged it off though; it was an airport, the person probably wandered off to use the phone or something.

The Asian woman walked out of the restroom again, and Boone approached her. He was tired of waiting for Shannon and he wanted to know if she was still in there. "Excuse me," he said, approaching her. She jumped like a scared rabbit and turned. "Did you see my sister in there? Blonde, tall, acting really snobby?" He prompted hoping would cover what Shannon was.

The Asian woman cocked her head for a moment, in thought. Just as she was about to say something, the Asian man came over, relief and anger coloring his features. He curtly said something to her in another language, and she replied quietly.

Her answer appeared to calm him down enough to take in his surroundings. He spoke again, and Boone got the distinct impression that the woman hadn't understood him, and he also suspected that he was the subject in question. So he dug around for his wallet, maybe if he showed her a picture of Shannon it would help her understand. The woman replied again in the language as Boone fished out his wallet. "My sister," he pointed to a picture of Shannon as the Asian man narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "In there?" he asked, gesturing to the restroom.

The woman took a look at the picture and nodded, smilingly. Boone couldn't help but see how amazing she looked when she smiled. "Thank you," he said, nodding his thanks and hoping that she understood.

She murmured something in her own language before turning back to her husband, guiding him away. Although, Boone noticed that she glanced back at him once. Boone smirked a little, and then turned his attentions back to getting Shannon out of the bathroom. Even though, getting Shannon out of the bathroom at the moment wasn't such a big deal, and he couldn't help one more discreet glance at the Asian woman.

"Hey! Captain America!" Shannon's voice echoed through his brain. "What're you staring at?"

Boone hadn't realized he had zoned out and quickly turned his attention back to Shannon. "Nothing. You're done?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said and took off toward their concourse. Boone sighed; Shannon acted just as she always had, but Boone couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to the extremely pretty Asian woman. Too bad he didn't think she spoke English and was obviously married. Oh well, as Shannon's whining pulled him out of his reverie, he had other things to worry about.


	6. SawyerBoone

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I still don't own LOST, just meddling with the characters; so much fun.

**A/N: **Thanks to _caro_ for reviewing; any feedback is nice. My first attempt at slash, so any pointers would be nice.

**SPOILERS: **Hearts and Minds, Outlaws, Confidence Man, and anything before Numbers, after which this takes place

* * *

Boone treaded through the jungle from the caves to the beach; Shannon still refused to move to the caves, and Boone felt it was his duty to check up on his careless sister on occasion. Although, ever since Shannon had gotten together with Sayid, Boone had felt less and less inclined to check up on her. He still worried (a worry possibly brought on by jealousy), but he figured that Sayid would keep on eye on her. 

No, there was another reason Boone trekked down to the beach; a much more selfish (and surprising) motive drove him down there. For a little over a week, Boone had been unable to push Sawyer from his mind. Boone at first had thought that Sawyer had just pushed his buttons one too many times; first with Shannon's asthma medication and second just being an all around jackass, Boone figured that he was frustrated with him.

Time had disabused that notion, and Boone now saw that he had, uh, _feelings, _for Sawyer. Boone could not place an exact gesture or expression that had caused his reversal of feelings towards Sawyer, but something had, and now Boone could hardly get him out of his head.

Boone walked onto the beach; Shannon and Sayid were sitting very close together, chatting. Boone turned his head away in disgust; his eyes falling on a much unlikelier pair, Claire and Locke. Boone knew that Locke had been spending some time with Claire, he had told Boone as much, but Boone hadn't realized how close the two of them had become, much to Charlie's chagrin, he noted amused.

Boone walked out to the ocean and let the sound of the waves watch over him. Possibly the waves would cleanse him, get the constant thoughts of Sawyer from the back of his mind. Unfortunately, a drawling Southern accent interrupted his peace. "Looks like sis found herself a man, kid."

Boone turned to see Sawyer standing a like ways down the beach, the setting sun surrounding him. He struggled from making a strangled noise; he knew men weren't supposed to be beautiful, but it was the only adjective Boone could come up with to describe Sawyer. "None of my business," Boone said dismissively, hoping that Sawyer hadn't noticed the slight red tinge his cheeks had taken on and his breathlessness.

Sawyer moved a few steps closer, apparently intent on nettling him. "Not what Muhammad said, mentioned somethin' about giving him a warning. Now, to an outsider, one might question, your concern might be interpreted as something else, considerin' you and her don't exactly have a touchy feely relationship; or at least in that way…" Sawyer trailed off, and Boone was incensed.

"What the hell are you insinuating?" Boone demanded, flushed deeper, but in anger not embarrassment; well at least a healthy combination of both if not strictly anger.

"I ain't insinuating nothin', chief," Sawyer said easily, each word layered with a strange tinge of sensuality. Boone knew part of Saywer's draw was his loose sexuality and own self-confidence in himself. The way he could make almost any line sound like a come-on was a strange gift. "But I ain't the only one that's read _Flowers in the Attic._"

Boone lost it at that. He took two steps and punched Sawyer in the face. Sawyer reeled back, laughing. "Hell, boy; I was just guessing," Sawyer admitted, holding a hand to his lip where a red smear had appeared. "No need to confirm my theory." Boone blanched; oh God, the last thing he needed was for Sawyer to know about his relationship, or whatever it was, with Shannon.

"She's my step-sister," Boone immediately defended; face bright red and wishing he could be anywhere but right here.

There was a new light in Sawyer's eyes, as if he was seeing Boone for the first time. Sawyer nodded slowly. "I see." There was a momentary pause where Boone tried to sort out his emotions. He was angry, embarrassed and strangely attracted to Sawyer all at the same time. "You're a peculiar one," Sawyer finally said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"What do you mean?" Boone asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure what Sawyer meant by his statement. Was it possible that he had suspected what Boone felt?

Sawyer eyed him for a moment longer, eyes scrutinizing him. "Nothin'," Sawyer finally muttered. "Nothing at all." A smile replaced the look of intense concentration and he winked. "Don't worry, kid. Your secret's safe with me."

Sawyer wandered off, and Boone wondered what the meeting meant. Had Sawyer picked up on his attractions? Boone could not tell; Sawyer had narrowed his eyes at him and apparently had come up with some kind of conclusion but––

Someone tapped Boone on his shoulder, and he spun around, nerves tingling with adrenaline. Boone hardly had a second to register that Sawyer stood in front of him, before Sawyer's lips crashed down on his, catching him in a passionate kiss.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started, with Sawyer pulling away before Boone could do much more than reciprocate the feeling and taste the salty blood still wet on Sawyer's lips. Sawyer gave him one last look, his eyes lust filled. "We all have desires, kid," Sawyer drawled softly. "Some of us just don't wear it on our sleeves."

Sawyer turned again, heading back to the roaring blazes that stood out starkly in the twilight. Boone wondered again if Sawyer saw him as anything more than an opportunity, but Boone wouldn't think too hard on it. He had received everything he wanted (well, at least part of what he wanted), and it was everything he had hoped it would be.


	7. CharlieSun

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still don't own LOST, sorry to disappoint you.

**A/N:** Thanks to _Saraiyu _for the review, reviews are always appreciated it. All of these fics have been inspired by a challenge over at Lost-forum(dot)com, and so I do not take credit for the original and creative pairings. If I slaughted the British stuff in this chapter, sorry; I'm very much an American.

**SPOILERS:** Exodus Parts One and Two, The Moth, Homecoming, Raised by Another, ... In Translation and the rest of season one is possible; also, speculation about season two

* * *

Charlie glanced over at Claire, gently rocking Aaron and grinning like a fool at Locke, who had wormed his way into her life very fast after Claire told Charlie to leave. Charlie cursed and turned his attention back to his guitar; he needn't waste time thinking about the ungrateful whore who had dumped him after learning he had relapsed. No nice words for Charlie, no encouragement; just flat out rejection from bloody sweet Claire. 

Charlie's addiction had spiraled out of control after Claire had ended it; he had never coped well with rejection and Claire's cold and tearful break-up had sent him over the edge. He could still recall the fateful night when she had ended things…

_Charlie glanced furtively over his shoulder, good, no one in sight. He dug his stash out of his pocket, grinning when he saw that he was stocked up for a last a couple more days. Maybe he could make a day trip back to the plane, say he was after some fruit._

_Charlie gingerly tipped some of the heroin onto his hand, dumping his stash right then would thoroughly piss him off, and snorted it up, grinning blissfully as the drug worked its magic. "Charlie!" Claire's voice cut him like a knife, even in his drugged state._

_Charlie worked furiously to close up the bag and stuff it into his pocket before Claire showed up. He had just pushed the small pouch back into his front pocket, when Claire walked into view. "What're you doing out here, Charlie?" Claire asked, eyeing him closely._

_"Nothin', just going to the loo," Charlie said happily; he tried to bring down the wattage of his smile a little to no avail._

_Claire looked at him uncomfortably. "You just went to the bathroom," Claire pointed out slowly. "You've been going to the bathroom a lot lately, is there something you want to tell me?"_

_Charlie tried not to shift guiltily. "No, no. Nothing's wrong, Claire; I'm right as rain." Charlie bit his lip and looked a little to the left of Claire as she scrutinized him._

_"Oh God," she breathed suddenly, and Charlie attention snapped back to her face, where she had obviously placed all his actions together. "No, you, you aren't using again are you, Charlie?" Her face looked painfully hopeful, but Charlie did not want to crush that sweet face._

_Charlie paused, trying to find a nice way to say this. Claire took his silence as affirmation and ran off. "No! Wait, Claire!" Charlie fumbled after her, trying to make her see. _

_A short ways from the caves (and in plain view of Locke the whole time, Charlie later learned), Charlie caught Claire's arm. "Claire, I can explain. I can stop, please, just give me a chance," Charlie begged to Claire's tearstained face._

_Claire looked over him, her red-rimmed eyes cold and distant. "You had a chance, Charlie. You said you had kicked the habit earlier; but you've just been lying the whole time," Claire said, oddly emotionless as tears streamed down her face. _

_"No," Charlie said, desperate to make her see. "You don't know––"_

_"I've had enough, Charlie," Claire interrupted. "I don't need you to take care of me, especially like this. Just stay away from me and Aaron." Claire turned on her heel and marched back toward the caves, and ultimately the beach._

_Charlie watched Claire walked away, dumbstruck. He could not believe he had messed everything up that badly._

Charlie pulled himself out of his flashback as he watched Sun walk into the caves, the odd haunted look still on her face. She had been like that ever since Jin left, distant and detached. She had only shown any emotion upon his arrival with Aaron, but since then, she had drawn into herself more and more.

Charlie shook it off; he had better things to do, like glare at Claire and Locke and wonder how much longer he could wait before it wouldn't be too suspicious to sneak off and take a hit. He turned his attention back to the song he was attempting to write; although, nothing seemed to be coming since Claire ended it.

Charlie idly strummed a few chords as he contemplated the best way to seek revenge. A tap on the shoulder and an extended hand holding a bottle of water interrupted his vengeance quest. Charlie looked up into Sun's quietly smiling face. "Here, drink," she said, shaking the offered bottle slightly.

Charlie took the bottle, surprised that Sun offered it, and was even more surprised as she sat down next to him. "How are you Charlie?" she asked quietly. Charlie gave her an incredulous look; was it possible that she had been watching him the entire time?

"Umm… okay," Charlie said, taking a sip of the water. He still couldn't believe that Sun had even noticed him. "How 'bout you? With the raft and things…" Charlie trailed off as the haunted look appeared once again on her delicate face. He gently set the bottle of water down at his side.

"Fine," Sun said evenly. Charlie heard the unspoken longing and confusion in her voice. He knew how hard it was (he glanced again at the insufferable pair of Locke and Claire and winced) to know someone you loved was out of your reach.

Charlie fumbled for a moment, trying his best to find a way to comfort Sun. "I'm sure they're fine," Charlie counseled, after nothing else came to mind. "Jin's being brave, goin' off on the raft like a right hero."

Sun nodded hopelessly. "I, I just wonder sometimes…" Sun paused, and Charlie waited patiently for Sun to continue. "Sometimes I think it's for the best that Jin's gone. Maybe, maybe we weren't meant to be." Sun turned to face Charlie, eyes wet with tears and black eyes so, so sad.

"No," Charlie said, pulling Sun to his shoulder so she could cry. Charlie stroked her fine hair, trying his best to console this desperate woman. "No, I bloody well doubt that. You and Jin, you're made for one another; you've just hit a rough patch is all." Charlie tried to keep a lump from his throat as he thought about that. He could see himself in the same situation, and he knew the pain.

Sun lay against his shoulder, shaking and sobbing, while Charlie tried his best to soothe her, even as he felt the uncomfortable tinge warning him that his body wanted a fix. Charlie stilled most of his body from starting to twitch and shake; obvious signs to anyone of some kind of addiction.

After what seemed an eternity, but more like twenty minutes, Sun pulled back from Charlie's sodden shoulder, face blotchy and red. "I'm a mess," Sun said, voice hoarse and quiet from the tears.

"No, you're beautiful," Charlie assured her, smiling. Charlie clenched his fists, trying to ward off the growing insistence of his body for the heroin.

Sun laughed wetly. "Thank you, Charlie. You've helped me so much," Sun told him, sincerity in her eyes. She squeezed his shoulder. "You'll be fine too; once you move on." Charlie looked at her, dumbstruck.

Before he could say anything, Sun leaned forward, pressed her lips to him gently and then stood. She walked off into the gathering dusk, and Charlie stood to leave, following just behind her, and take a fix. Sun half turned, a fire silhouetting her frame, and whispered, "You don't need it Charlie."

Charlie looked at Sun in stunned disbelief. She saw so much even when she was in pain herself; Charlie wondered how perceptive she was when she wasn't distracted by anything. Charlie considered her words; words like that had been spoken to him before.

Charlie thought about the heroin in his pocket and the stash up at the plane. Charlie thought he understood addiction; it wasn't just a physical need but psychological need as well. Now, and not even really before, Charlie could not find a reason to give up needing the drug, psychologically. For a while, his body hadn't need the drug physically, but he had always needed it mentally. There was some rush, some satisfaction, he got from taking it; one that had not be dulled by his brief span where he wasn't physically dependent.

Charlie sighed and gave Sun a bittersweet smile. "No, I do." With that, Charlie brushed past her, half expecting her to come and demand he give it to her, but she didn't.

So Charlie went off into the jungle and snorted the heroin, tears running silently down his face all the while.

* * *

Reviews look so lovely in my inbox, nudge,nudge 


End file.
